David Elliott Wiki
Bio on Class This History World Civilization 1550 to the Present is the second college spinoff of Matt Andree's 2014 US History class (the first being by Richard Wolf). This class is taught by David Elliott and is set to end May 6th, 2019 Students Cameron Baron Grant Borek Madyson Branson Ryan Brown Michaela Bustamante Jorge Caballero Naranjo Eva Chinian Cindy Contreras Anthony De La Mora Belle Devins Brandon Epp Victoria Franklin Isabella Gheza Lynn Gutierrez Spencer Hardt Laura Hernandez Rincon Riley Herrera Emily Hoeflinger Dylan Hurbert Jack Johnson Carson Kidd Alex Lee Shayna Mairo Chase Malone Jacob Martinez Self Kelvin Maurhoff Paul McGee Jasmine Moretz Peter Murphy Joshua Oken Samantha Olguin Oliver Pearse Kiernan Ringer Emanuel Sotelo Patrick Spencer Cooper Umoff Ivan Volkov Katheryn Walk Peixuan Wu Lauren Zylstra Thursday, February 21st, 2019 Slogan: Hey It's Feburary 21st, Everything's Different * The main theme song & David's original theme song will become a v.s. * David's original theme was given to Hisaya's 'Zoology' class in honor of February 21st. * Robyn & David both took SMHS themes (Robyn ---> Mrs. Murphy & David ---> Mr. Andree). * Though Mrs. Murphy taught English and Robyn teaches Sociology, Robyn took the theme for the day for the similarities of the now retired teacher. * Robyn & Hisaya will not have theme songs after this day, and David will continue with his original theme. From Lincoln (2014) - To The French Revolution & Latin America (2019) Santa Maria High School's, Matt Andree's infamous "Where Have You Been" by Rihanna returned and introduced David Elliott's version of February 21st. A student was stated to be annoyed that self sat on his seat, which was the David's version of JoJo's infamous PopTart incident. David lectured about the French Revolution and later on Latin America. * No movie was shown as 2014 did. * David made references to: Abraham Lincoln, his original "Pay the Price" theme song, and Santa Maria High School. * It was noted that the girls in the room who dressed unique were more JoJo & those who dressed more gangster plain like were more Maria. * Neither JoJo, Maria, Christian, Anthony, Johnathan, Miguel, Jose, Faustino, Rafael, Matt Andree, or Christina Anaya was present at all. Thursday, May 2nd & Monday May 6th Thursday, May 2nd, 2019 is the last official lecture of David Elliott's class. * Remedy was confirmed to end David's final. * It was revealed to Jacqueline Mleczko, that History was considered as a minor major because of David & Matt Andree * Adam Rossi was the first I.F. to come to History class with self and Timmy (which has not occurred in any History class). * The last lecture was based on China and the Soviet Union. * The fire drill set in the middle of lecture with self getting closer to David addressing what the fire drill was about and that Adolf was spelled with a "ph" on the study guide. * Regarding questions to the study guide, self asked about Adolph Hitler (with another student saying "big mustache" and David laughing). * David received snacks from Israel and Italy. * David was confirmed to walk home which is on Mesa St from a former female resident. * It was revealed that David was attractive in mentioning that female students were talking about him at Pressed Juicery and at the "thank you for everything" goodbye. * David also gave the time and room number for his final. * David was seemingly aware of self's name and worried that self was waiting for him for awhile. * David gave his recommendation (starting his next class late) to take Eric Massie for History 107. Monday, May 6th, 2019 is the final of David Elliott. It will take place at WCC 119 at 11am. Did You Know? * David was the first History professor and third teacher (besides Ken Smith at TK and Mark Sanders at SBCC) that was found attractive. * Every single student is listed, which hasn't occurred since Mr. Andree's class. * This class is the first to have a theme song that is not by Rihanna. If so it would have been Diamonds, but will remain what it is. * Pay the Price was actually the theme song for the WWE: Great American Bash in 2005 & Charlie Haas' theme. * This is the second History class on February 21st since 2014. * This is also the first History class on February 21st at SBCC. As noted, Liza Black's class started in March. * Timmy is associated with self for this class. * David was confirmed to study aboard mainly in Italy. * Eric Massie's History 107 will be confirmed as Remedy by Seether (WWE Summerslam 2005 theme). * Though David Elliott will not be returning for the rest of semesters (from Summer 2019 - Spring 2020), he will be visited upon his office hours Category:Browse